disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreaming Up!
Dreaming Up! is a daytime parade that premiered on April 15, 2018 at Tokyo Disneyland, as part of the park's 35th anniversary celebration. . It replaced Happiness is Here Parade, and features Mickey Mouse and his Disney Friends taking Guests to a world of fantasy and imagination as the five units and 13 floats immerse Guests in the many wonders of Disney. The resort's 35th anniversary promotion, titled "Happiest Celebration!", ran from April 15, 2018, through March 25, 2019. Parade Unit Dream Up! – Dreams Can Take Us Anywhere (Mickey and Pluto) *Opening: Leading the “Dreaming Up!” parade are Mickey Mouse and Pluto on a float pulled by winged horses. As the host of the parade, Mickey Mouse guides guests into the world of dreams. Playful Dreams – Dreams That Make Us Smile (Goofy) *Goofy's Magical Broom: Goofy rides a small magical broom adorned with ribbons. The magic happens to be of a teapot. *''Alice in Wonderland: Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and March Hare appear on a float depicting a tea party, featuring teacups and pots, walls made out of cards and flowers adorning the green grass. *Pinocchio: Based on the 1940 animated film. Pinocchio and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part has Pinocchio himself at the front of a giant windmill, and the second has Geppetto riding a giant elephant. Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams (Minnie) *Minnie's Magical Broom: Minnie Mouse, like Goofy, rides a small broom float adorned with ribbons. This time a crown appears on the top. *Disney Princesses: This 2-in-1 float has the Fairy Godmother on the smaller half, and Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White and Rapunzel on the larger half, which is adorned with a fancy roof and is covered in romantic flowers and decorations. Dreams of Enchantment (Chip and Dale) *Chip and Dale's Magical Broom: Chip and Dale ride another small broom float adorned with ribbons. The top features a cupcake. *Beauty and the Beast: Based on the 1991 animated film. 2 Giant cakes make up this Banquet, which Lumière and Cogsworth host for Belle. *Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh and Piglet ride a giant woozle containing a toy Honey jar from Toy Story, as a heffalump bee looks ahead of them. Tigger and 2 performers ride small springy mice floats behind them. The unit was recycled from Hong Kong Disneyland's daytime parade 'Flights of Fantasy Parade. Dreams Take Flight (Donald and Daisy) *Donald and Daisy's Magical Broom: Donald Duck and Daisy Duck ride the last broom float, which has a cap on top. *Big Hero 6: Based on the 2014 animated film. Baymax makes his first appearance at the Park, flying high with Hiro Hamada on his back over a large bridge. *Mary Poppins / Peter Pan: The final float is another 2-in-1 float. Mary Poppins gracefully floats high over houses near Big Ben, and Peter Pan and Wendy Darling flying high over the moon with the help of pixie dust and happy thoughts. *The Three Little Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf, Clarice, Scrooge McDuck, Max Goof, Perla and Suzy, and Aladdin and Jasmine wave rainbow-colored ribbons behind the float. *NTT DoCoMo Sponsor Float: The logo for the company is depicted on a huge drum. Show facts *'''Songs featured: **'DREAMS CAN TAKE US ANYWHERE:' ***"Brazzle Dazzle Day" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "A Whole New World" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND:' ***''"Alice in Wonderland"'' / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "March of the Cards" **'PINOCCHIO:' ***''"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee"'' / "I've Got No Strings" / "Give a Little Whistle" **'DISNEY PRINCESSES:' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "I See the Light" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" **'BEAUTY AND THE BEAST:' ***''"Belle"'' / "Be Our Guest" / "Something There" **'WINNIE THE POOH:' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' **'BIG HERO 6:' ***''"First Flight"'' **'MARY POPPINS / PETER PAN FINALE:' ***''"You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!"'' / "Let's Go Fly a Kite" Grand Finale Version On January 11, 2019 for Tokyo Disney Resort 35th Anniversary: Happiest Celebration! Grand Finale, Dreaming Up! received a show stop. The anniversary theme song “Brand New Day” was used for the show stop. See also *Pixar Play Parade *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Disney Stars on Parade *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express *Paint the Night References fr:Dreaming Up! Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Song of the South Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Tangled Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Mary Poppins Category:Peter Pan Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Aladdin Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Daisy Duck Category:Disney parks and attractions